Try and Forget
by Rappy Yo Yo
Summary: What happens when Trunks get married and Pan can't get over him? She goes out with Uub,but can he fill that void left for Trunks? Will Pan ever tell Trunks that the only reason Marron loves him is for his money? Find out! TrunksxPan, GotenxBra, MarronxUub (not that much of this pairing). TrunksxPanxUub.
1. Poor Pan

Try and Forget

~x~

Pan, sitting with her friends and family at a table, who were laughing and smiling. Pan wasn't. She was putting on a fake smile, it was her friends wedding. The problem was, her best friend is marrying her long life crush, Trunks. Pan sighed and looked towards her real best friend, Bra. She could tell she was also putting on a fake smile. That all changed when her boyfriend, Goten, came to the table smiling like an idiot.

Pan was playing with her food until she felt strong hands on her shoulders.

"What's up, Panny?" A male voice asked.

Pan tilted her head up slightly.

"Oh, hey Trunks." Pan said in a boring tone.

Trunks frowned and took a seat next to her.

"What? Not happy to see me?" Trunks smiled showing off his white teeth.

Pan shook her head, "Nah, boxer-boy. I'm very glad to see you."

Trunks nodded and got up to greet his bride to be, Marron.

Pan frowned when she saw them kiss, hug, and laugh.

She turned her head to see Goten and Bra making out in the corner, she was alone.

"Pan, dear, where going home, okay?" Pan's mother, Videl said.

"By Panna." Gohan said kissing her cheek.

"I'll be staying over Bulma's okay?" Pan told them.

"Sure. See you tomorrow." Gohan said good-bye one last time before heading out with Videl.

"Hey, Bulma." Pan said.

"Yes Pan?" Bulma asked smiling brightly.

"Do you like Marron?" Pan ask this because, Marron was talking on the phone with her best friend, Paris, when Pan heard she only liked Trunks for his money, which pissed her off.

Bulma raised an eyebrow at her question, clearly un aware that Pan likes Trunks.

"We'll talk about that later, okay?" Bulma said getting up.

Pan nodded and also got up, heading to the bar until she bumped into someone.

"Uub!" Pan cried out as she looked up to see who she bumped into.

"Pan?" Uub said in a questing tone.

"I haven't seen you in years!" Pan swung her arms around the tall dark man.

Uub smiled and hugged back, "Yeah. It's been a while, eh?"

"Where were you going?" Uub asked and Pan answered.

"To get a drink." Pan shrugged like it was nothing.

"You're too young Pan." Uub frowned crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm 19, Uub." Pan rolled her eyes like it was nothing.

"You have to be 21 to drink." Uub answered in a strict tone.

"Please? Hey, come with me. Your my guardian so I won't get in trouble." Pan said to him.

"You don't even know my age and you want me to drink with you?" Uub said.

"Let me guess, your 22?" Pan asked with bored eyes.

"Um…how did you know?" Uub asked raising an eyebrow.

"Lucky guess," Pan said pulling his arm, motioning him to go to the bar with her.

They sat at the bar and got drunk fast, just by a couple of drinks.

The two were laughing at anything they said and there faces where red.

"H-hey, hey, guess what?" Pan said poking Uub's arm.

"What?" Uub asked swatting her hand away, smiling.

"Floor!" Pan laughed.

"What? That doesn't even make sense!" Despite what he said, Uub was laughing his ass off.

"Come on, let's go to my place!" Uub said.

"Sure Uub-kun!" Pan giggled and put her hand over her mouth.

"Let's fly. I don't have a car!" Uub said with lazy eyes.

~Uub's House~

Uub walked into his house with Pan following.

"Let's go in my room!" Uub said dragging Pan up stairs to his room.

They both bounced on his bed until Pan had a naughty idea.

Uub stopped bouncing and lay on his bed, while Pan still jumped.

Pan smirked as she stopped and "fell" on top of Uub kissing him, but Uub didn't stop, instead he deepened the kiss, surprising Pan.

Uub bit her bottom lip making her gasp, she moaned when he started to nibble her ear.

Pan had a feeling this was wrong but she didn't want to stop. Who knew Uub can do this stuff so good?

Uub took off his tux and Pan's dress, soon they were naked.

Uub entered her, but as soon as he entered her Pan let out a scream out in pain.

Uub's face soften as he slowed down, not knowing she was a virgin.

Pan's moans started out in pain and soon turned into pleasure.

Uub smirked slightly as he picked up his speed, grunting and moaning was heard from his room.

Pan felt a strange feeling in her stomach, soon she let out a very loud moan as her climax hit.

Uub did a few more thrust until collapsing on top of her.

He rolled off her and fell asleep, so did she.

~Wedding~

"Where's Pan? It's not like her to just go like that." Trunks said shaking his head.

Marron frowned at him. He was always talking about that _'slut' _as Marron would say.

"Come on babe, we have some wild crazy sex to do." Marron purred in his ear.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Trunks mumbled, slightly disappointed not seeing his Panny.

~x~

**Review if you please! Nah just kidding. But please review, or I won't update. What's the point making a story If no one will read it?**


	2. Why? I'm Not Sure

Try and Forget

~x~

Pan opened her eyes slowly, the harsh rays of the sun flashed on her eyes.

But she snapped them opened to see she was laying on a sleeping Uub. And then, a sharp pain was felt in her private area.

"No…" She whispered, feeling bad. "No, maybe this is a good thing. To get my mind off Trunks?" Pan said to her self unsure. "Pan…?" Uub slurred. "U-Uub?" Pan smiled.

"Sorry…I was drunk…" Uub said giving her a frown. "It's okay…I love you…" Pan whispered, her heart stung saying those words, it felt like she wasn't suppose to say those words to him.

Uub's eyes widen. "Are you sure?" He asked. "I'm sure…" Pan said to him leaning in for a kiss, which Uub happily accepted.

~x~

Trunks was sleeping peacefully next to Marron until he felt his chest tighten up.

He jolted up and touched his chest, like it was coming from his heart.

"You okay Trunks?" Marron asked sitting up. "Huh? Oh I'm fine, I think I just have a major heart burn or something…" Trunks smiled and chuckled a bit. "Oh, do you need anything?" Marron asked. "Some water would be fine." Trunks said. Marron nodded and got up the bed.

"Hmm…this doesn't feel like a heart burn…." Trunks whispered to himself.

~x~

"Oh no!" Pan cried out. "What's wrong Pan-chan?" Uub asked with a concerned face. "I'm supposed to be over Bulma's! Dad must be freaking out!" Pan said running around putting her clothes on, and Uub did the same.

"Bye!" Pan said giving a swift kiss on the cheek to him. "Bye!" Uub said waving.

~x~

Videl tapped her foot on the floor as she was waiting for answers from Bra. "Bra! This isn't funny! I need to know where Pan is!" Gohan placed an hand on her shoulder, which Videl swatted away. "Videl, calm down…" Gohan said waving his hands.

"My baby is missing!" Videl yelled. Bra slowly walked away to bump into her father, Vegeta. "Why are they here?" He simply asked, not liking Goku's child in his house. "They think I know where Pan is!" Bra told him.

"Vegeta! You know where Pan is!" Videl yelled poinng an accusing finger at him. "I don't." Vegeta turned on his heals and walked away, arms crossed. "Go super saiyan or something to find her." Bra said waving her hand at Gohan.

"It doesn't work like that, Bra." Gohan said rubbing the bridge of his nose. Bra tried to hide her smirk but failed, "Are you sure? Last time I checked you can search Ki. I guess I was wrong." She said as she walked away, leaving Gohan and Videl with there mouths hanging down.

"Do it Gohan!" Videl said patting Gohan's shoulder. Just at that moment, Pan walked in wearing a nerves smile. "Pan!" Videl yelled running up to her and hugging her. Videl made a face when she smelt Pan. "You smell like sex." Videl frowned.

Gohan's whole aurora got dark as he crept upon Pan. "Pan?" Gohan asked her in a calm tone but still, a deadly aurora. "Someone raped me!" Pan lied, shedding fake tears.

"WHAT?!" Gohan yelled turning super saiyan, and Videl just passed out.

~x~

"Hey Trunks," Marron cooed in his ear. "Yeah?" Trunks replied. "May I have some money to go shopping?" She asked with puppy-dog eyes. Trunks sighed and took out his wallet. "Knock yourself out." Trunks said in a boring tone.

"Thank you hun!" Marron said and gave him a peck on he cheek. Trunks nodded, smiling half way. Then, his phone rang. He took it out and since he had a touch phone he slid his thumb across the screen to unlock it. It was a message.

_From: Gohan_

_To: Trunks_

_WTF, TRUNKS?! DID YOU KNOW THAT PAN GOT RAPED?! WAS IT YOU?!_

Trunks was taken back by the message, mostly by the last part. He tapped his fingers as fast he can to text him back.

_Gohan? R u feeling ok? Why in hell would you think I'll rape Panny? Sorry Gohan but that is so stupid that you would think I'll rape her! _

He hit the send button, and in a couple of seconds, a super saiyan Gohan popped up.

Gohan gritted his teeth at Trunks. "You're the close's boy to her." Gohan spatted as he continued, "And you're the only boy stronger than her. So It can't be a stranger."

"Gohan!" Trunks yelled at him. "I'm married!" He yelled. Gohan ignored him and punched the shit out of him. Trunks spit up blood and coughed. Pan covered her mouth as she tried to hide her sobs. "I-I Uub!" Pan sputtered out. Gohan looked at her. "Uub raped you?"

"No, I was with Uub, but I didn't have sex with him. His room mate had sex in there and we hanged out!" Pan lied once again. "Forgive me, Trunks." Pan cried.

Trunks just looked at her before getting up. "Why?!" Trunks yelled turning around.

"Next time you want to lie on something that is important, don't drag me into it." Trunks said in a pissed tone, and with that he disappeared.

Pan's world crushed. _"But I didn't drag him into it. Daddy did. But I'm the one who lied. Now Trunks hate me…" _Pan cried, that means you know something is wrong when Pan cry.


	3. Shut Up and Read

Try and Forget

~Pan's Room~

Pan layed on her bed, clutching her pillow, sobbing. She ignored everyone. She only saw Videl and Gohan when she ate, or when she went to school. She was acting like this because Trunks was pissed. That hurt her more than anything.

She didn't even talk to Bra. Which hurt Bra's feelings. Uub would make her talk, which ment he only made her say "Hi" or "Bye".

Pan got up and stretched and wiped her face. "Pan, Honey, may I come in?" Videl's sweet voice asked threw her door. "Hn..." Pan huffed in a cracky way. Videl peered threw te door before stepping in.

"Gohan want's to speak wth you..." Videl said, her voice sounding sad.

~Bra's Room~

"It's like she hates me..." Bra said to Goten, who hugged her as she talked. "Pan-chan doesn't hate you, B-chan." Goten said as he hugged Bra tighter. "She won't talk to anybody." Goten added.

"She's hurt. And it's Trunks fault...but she made it up..." Bra paused. "This all wouldn't be happening if Marron wasn't using Trunks!" Bra pulled her hair in fustration as Goten stopped hugging her.

~X~

"Hey, Trunks, dad is not feeling well, so i'm going to go visit him." Marron said to Trunks as he took off his suit.

"Oh...okay. Maybe we could go to the movies later." Trunks smiled as he kissed her quickly. "Oh, sorry Trunks-kun. I have a shopping spree to go on with Paris." Marron faked a slight pout. "Oh," Trunks put on a sad smile as she walked out the door.

~XxX~

"You what?!" Gohan cringed slightly at Pan's outburst. It was the longest sentence she said ever since Trunks got mad with her. "Pan, calm down, it's only for a short amount of time," Videl tried to calm her daughter down. "First Grandpa goes with Sheron, then you decided to go around the universe seeking to be stronger!? God you sound like Vegeta!" Pan screeched as tears flowed down her eyes.

"Pan!" Gohan had enough. He loved his daughter more than anything in the world. But, she hasn't said a thing to him in days, and we she decides she wants to talk, it was this? This broke his heart, and it's all because of the impact of one boy. Gohan couldn't go out and say he'd go out and rip Trunks's throat out because he made his daughter go in depression.

"I have to go, i'll be back in a month. And I promise," He stretched out the word 'promise', "...Nothing bad would happen." And with that, he kissed her and left out the house, after kissing Videl too. "Everything is already fucked up." Pan hissed at the spot Gohan was.

Videl looked down, keeping the tears in her eyes. She decided to leave Pan, so she could get herself together. Gohan wasn't the only one with bad news, she didn't want Pan's world crashing down on her.

~x~

**THIS IS JUST PART 1. REVIEW! :3**


	4. Party Invite

Try and Forget

* * *

Pan never felt so alone, so weak. She hated herself because she knew that she loved Trunks, but also knew he didn't feel the same way. She was in her room, looking out the window when a fist gently tapped the window. "Go away, please." She mumbled. The hand slowly opened the window. "Hey, Pan-chan~" The voice of Goten cooed. "Go away." She repeated.

"Ok, I will. But first, I need to give you this," Goten handed Pan a brown envelope. "It's a party, it's Bra's surprise birthday party. I know your not feeling like yourself but you need to pull yourself together and be at her party. She's been kinda sad ever since you stopped talking to her." Goten said, and with that flew out the window.

Pan looked down at the envelope. She felt horrible that she made Bra sad. "I'll come for only you Bra." She whispered.

* * *

"My baby sister is turning 18! The horror!" Trunks cried out dramatically. Goten, being the naïve idiot he is, he said, "So, now that she's an adult can I have sex with her?" Trunks and Vegeta glared at the boy. "Excuse me?" Bulma rolled her eyes, "Yes Goten. It was a promise, Vegeat do you remember that?" Bulma asked. "No." Vegeta grumbled, crossing his arms.

"I didn't make no damn promise! If you dare take away her innocents I will rip your balls off and shove them down your throat!" Trunks yelled, a dark cloud forming over his head. "Heh, heh." Goten said sheepishly. "Come on, now. We need to get ready! She won't stay out the house for long!" Bunny said, walking out the kitchen. "I'll call Marron. Ya know, to see if she wants to help." Trunks smiled walking out the room.

* * *

Marron was kissing a man when she felt vibration in her pocket. "Hold on baby." She said, answering her phone. "Trunks-kun!" She said in happiness. _"Hey, mind coming over to help set up for Bra's party?" _Trunks asked on the other end. "Oh, sorry...I'm busy..." She replied.

_"Oh...okay. Well, I gotta go. Bye babe." _Trunks said in a disappointed tone. She hung up, parting from the man. "I have to go. I'll see you later." Marron said, walking away and to her car. "You can't keep doing this..." The man mumbled, Marron sighed softly, "But it's the only way I can provide for us." And with that being said, she drove off.

* * *

Pan was thinking a lot of things over, was Trunks still mad at her? Was she going to really go to Bra's party? These things clouded her mind, and the first thought made her chest ache. Then another thought came up; What about the well being of Uub? She couldn't dare break the boy's heart.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Videl came in, it was seen that she was crying. "Gohan...left..." She mumbled, with a smile but sad smile. Pan shrugged, "Let _Gohan _go on his journey. Hopefully he'll find another planet and crash land there." Pan spat.

Videl sighed, now frowning. "I...have something to tell you..." She said softly. Pan shot her a look, "Please...don't let it be bad..." She pleaded. Videl couldn't hold it in anymore, she covered her eyes and started to cry. "Mom?" She asked in a worried tone, rubbing her shoulders.

"Me...and your father...decided it wasn't going to work out...with him being gone for years..." Videl took a steady breath, "We are not mates anymore...and I have to move out...no, we have to move out..."

Pan froze, not believing her ears...

"I'm not leaving...and what you and _Gohan _have...doesn't matter to me. But you do mom, I care about you. Not him...he's the jerk who left us." Pan replied, putting much hate when she said her father's name. Videl looked at her, "You can't afford to live here..." Videl said.

"Grandpa is still rich." Pan replied smugly. "He's retired. How about this, you can ask Bulma can you move in with them, how does that sound?" Videl ask excitedly.

Pan thought about it for a moment, thinking was it a great idea to live with Trunks...

"I guess..."

* * *

**HA! THE OTHER HALF! It took so long to update...forgive me!**


End file.
